


CHEW!

by preferredmethodofprocrastination



Series: Baby Ben Solo [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferredmethodofprocrastination/pseuds/preferredmethodofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo meets his absentee Uncle Chewie for the first time and is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHEW!

“Up, Chew, up!” Ben reached for Chewbacca but did not receive a welcoming hug, instead Chewie looked at him in confusion.

“ _ Is he really yours? _ ” he asked Han. Han nodded.

“Chew!” Ben, being only two years old did not appear to understand that Chewie didn’t know him, only that he knew Chewie was his daddy’s friend. “Chew!” he started to cry. Chewie made an alarmed purring sound. He looked at Han.

“ _ What did I do? _ ” Chewie asked.

“Pick him up and he’ll stop, Chewie,” Han said, a vague smile spreading over his features as the panicked wookie picked up the screaming little boy and held him to his furry chest. Han waited for a few moments before he stepped in and patted Ben’s back. “Hey little buddy,” he heard Ben sniffling into Chewie’s fur.  “You feel better now that Uncle Chewie has you?”

“ _ Uncle _ ?” Chewie protested. Ben didn’t understand wookie but he liked the way Chewie’s chest vibrated when he talked. He giggled, grabbing Chewie’s long hair with his little fists.

“Yeah,” Leia said. She grabbed Han by the belt and kissed him. “You’re Uncle Chewie,” she patted Chewie’s shoulder. “He knows that,” she tickled her son’s little sides so he squirmed and squealed.

“Chew!” Ben exclaimed, scrabbling his little feet till they caught on Chewie’s utility belt. “Chew! Help!” He climbed the wookie like a tree till he was high enough that his mother could no longer reach him. He smirked, victorious.

“He likes you,” a rather dumbstruck Poe Dameron had appeared on the scene, unsurprising even though he was only five years old. He had a particular fascination with Ben. Ben adored him. And his name was a single syllable and thus he was automatically one of Ben’s friends.

“ _ He’s pulling on my hair, _ ” Chewie complained, not actually annoyed enough to remove the little boy. “ _ Can you ask him to stop? _ ”

“If only...” Leia stood on her toes and tugged Ben off of Chewbacca’s shoulders. Ben immediately buried his face in one of her hair buns, embarrassed. “He likes everybody’s hair but his own.”


End file.
